


Restraint

by Druddigonite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, rated T because Bede has a pottymouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druddigonite/pseuds/Druddigonite
Summary: Gloria catches a shiny espurr.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Random drabble based off [this](https://mattibee-portfolio.tumblr.com/post/189525751267/resemblance)
> 
> I wrote this thinking espurr wasn't in the SwSh games so please ignore that slight error while reading thanks

“What the hell is that.” 

“It’s called espurr!” Gloria picked the pink abomination up, holding it so its hind legs dangled in the air. Its large, round eyes stared unblinkingly at Bede. “They’re common in the Kalos region, but can’t survive in the wild here in Galar. Pity, cuz I think they look like you.” 

Bede had never been so simultaneously insulted and terrified before. The espurr’s eyes hadn’t left him, and he felt the atmosphere snap around him, like a string pulled taut. Hatenna cowered behind his legs. “Of course not, with a pink like that they’ll be picked off by predators.” 

“Well…” Gloria scratched her head. “They’re usually a dull purple, actually. This little fella just happened to look exactly like your coat, so I caught him.” 

“Like my–” Bede pinched the bridge of his nose, before he realized what he was doing and let go with a hiss. “–So let me get this straight. You traveled to another region, caught a goddamned shiny, and managed to wrangle it through the _motherfucking alien species laws that strictly prohibit the possession of things like these in Galar_ just so you can shove it in my face and say it looks like me?” 

“Huh, when you put it that way…” 

Gloria ducked her head in embarrassment. In her arms, the espurr’s eyes grew impossibly wider, the air around Bede becoming harder to breathe. 

“L-look,” Bede nearly choked, fumbling for his coat pockets before pressing a wad of cash into Gloria. “I’ll let you win. Pretend we battled, or raided a dynamax den, or cooked curry, or whatever. Just get that thing out of my sight, okay?”

He swiftly made himself scarce, but not before he looked over his shoulder one last time. 

Gloria seemed dumbfounded, eyes wide and mouth agape. She stood amidst a sea of scattered pokedollars that she didn’t even bother to pick up, still clutching her pokemon like a pokedoll. And that espurr, that damned espurr…

It winked.


End file.
